A Fairy Tale Type of Love
by Ashliiee
Summary: The 'kissing incident' leaves both boys unsure of their feelings. horrible summary- just read. will not be a oneshot. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**characters:**  
**Dave Korfsky, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Finn Hudson, Glee Club, Mr. Scheu**  
**pairings:**  
**Dave/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Finn/ Rachel, others.**  
**A/N**  
**I do not own Glee. Will have gay pairings, underage drinking, angst, use of the word 'fag', possible mpreg later on. Blaine will only be a friend to Kurt, sadly Dave doesnt know this until after he acts like an idiot. This story starts after NBK.**

"Hey Kurt!" Mercede's said, happily.  
"Hey Merce," Kurt grinned, offering his best friend his arm.  
The two friends made their way to Glee Club, their last class of the day.  
"Did you hear?" Mercedes satrted, "The mall in Columbus just got their winter shipment in! I say we skip tomorrow and go."  
Kurt laughed. "As amazing as that sounds, my dad had a freak out last time we ditched..."  
Mercedes winced, remembering when she and Kurt and ditched on the day that Burt Hummel had decided to pick up his son early from school... it wasnt their best idea.  
"Your right," Mercedes sighed. "I guess theirs always this weekend."  
"This weekend, what?" Their friend and fellow glee club member,Tina asked.  
"Shopping." Kuet answered, holding out his other arm for her.  
"Oh! Can I go? I want to get started on my christmas shopping early this year... I have no idea what I'm gonna buy Mike."  
"Course you can." Kurt answered.  
"Watch it fag!" Dave Korfsky barked as he pushed passed Kurt, sending Tina into Finn's arms.  
"You okay, Tina?" Kurt asked, really wishing that he was bigger so that he could kick Korfsky's ass.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me, Finn."  
"No problemo. See Kurt! I know spanish!" Finn said, smugly.  
"That's not spanish, Finn."  
"yeah-huh!"  
"Nu-uh!"  
"yeah-huh"  
"nu-uh"  
"yea-"  
"Enough!" Mercedes cut across, ending the almost-step-brothers playful argument.  
"It was so spanish." Finn said, pouting and looking at Rachel.  
"Of course it was, sweetie." Rachel soothed, winking at Kurt and Mercedes.  
"How was your weekends, kids?" Mr. Scheu asked, excited. "I never got to tell you boys how proud of you i am! Ms. Beiste loved your song."  
The boys smiled.  
"The Beiste is a pretty cool lady." Puck commented, making the other boys on the football team nod.  
Mr. Scheu smiled. "Now! Our set list for invatational! Any ideas?"  
Rachel jumped up. "I thin-"  
"Remember guys, this needs to be a group effort, that means everyone gets a say." Mr. Scheu said, looking at Rachel who huffed and sat down.  
"I think Kurt has an idea, Mr. Scheu" Finn said.  
"What? No i don't." Kurt objected.  
"Yes, you do. you were singing it last night with mom, remember?"  
"Wha- oh..."  
"What is it?" Mercedes Asked  
"It was a mashup of L-O-V-E By Nat King Cole and Can't Take My Eyes off You By Frankie Valli.  
"Thats a really good idea!" Rachel said, excited.  
Everyone looked at her, shocked.  
"What? I can be a team player. And i guess Kurt does have about the same amount of training as i do."  
"And?" Finn asked, proud of his girlfriend.  
Rachel sighed. "He also has a larger range. But i could totally get it if i practiced everyday."  
Kurt laughed. "Thankyou, Rachel."  
"Any other ideas, Kurt?" Mr. Scheu asked.  
"Um... maybe Because You Loved Me By Celine Dion? We could dedicate it to the parents."  
Mr. Scheu Nodded. "Thats perfect. I want each of you to do a solo as well. Maybe in the holiday season spirit? I want to know what each of you celebrates." The kids nodded. "Now we just have to chose the soloest for 'because you loved me.'"  
"Kurt." Tina said. "It was Kurt's idea and with everything that happened to his dad I think it's only fitting."  
Rachel nodded. "It's also well with his range, Mr. Scheu."  
Puck whistled. "Never thought I'd see RAchel Berry turning down a solo."  
RAchel looked right at Kurt. "He deserves it."  
Kurt couldn't help but smile as everybody nodded, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad... how right he was.

"Hey dad!" Kurt said happily as he walked into the house. "How was work?"  
"Pretty good. How was school?" Burt asked, smiling at his son.  
Kurt shrugged. "It was good. I chose practically the whole set list for invatational **and** Rachel said that I had a better range then her."  
Burt laughed at how excited Kurt sounded. "What songs did you chose?"  
"Nope, not telling."  
Burt got up from his chair and started tickling Kurt.  
"C'mon , Kurt!"  
"Nope." Kurt laughed, pushing his dads hands away and hugging him.  
"You seem happier, bud."  
" I am happier, dad."  
Burt smiled. "Where's that amlost-brother of yours?"  
"Still at practice. Dad is it okay if i go with Mercedes and Tina shopping this weekend?"  
Burt nodded. "Just you three?"  
Kurt shrugged. "I dont know. Rachel might go and if she goes then Finn'll go. I might even invite Blaine."  
"If you do, invite him for dinner. He can even spend the night if he wants. I'm gonna have to get together with his dad about that car of his."  
"Repairs not ging well?"  
"Nah, there fine... just a bit more then we thought. It might actually be better for him to buy a whole new car."  
"I'll call him after dinner. Is Carole home?" Kurt asked, getting up.  
"She went to the market. Start on your homework, okay? We both know your going to have to help Finn when he gets home. ou might as well have it done already."  
"Kay dad!" Kurt shouted as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey, mom." Dave Korfsky smiled as he walked through the door of his house.  
"Hi, baby." Alice Korfsky said, hugging her middle child. "How was school today?"  
"Eh, school was school."  
"And how was practice?"  
"Really good! Coach said that he would help me apply for scholorships."  
Alice smiled sadly. "My baby almost all grown up." She hugged him again. "Will you start on dinner? Allie got a fever today so your dad's at the doctor with her."  
Dave nodded. "Is she okay?"  
"Yes it isn't that high, but it's also the second fever she's had in two weeks."  
Dave nodded, he knew how worried his parent got about that sort of stuff. He couldn't even fake an illness to stay home from school, they got so freaked out.  
"Has Sid called yet?" Sid, or Sidney was Dave's older sister who had been accepted to Stanford University in California the year before.  
"Yeah, she wanted to talk to you but i told her you were at practice. She's going to call again later tonight for you."  
Dave nodded, walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. He couldn't keep his mind from driffting to a certain fussy soprano, and no, he didn't mean Rachel Berry-ick-. He ,eant Kurt Hummel.  
Kurt Hummel who he had kissed last week, Kurt Hummel who had told his stupid boyfriend about the kiss, Kurt Hummel who he had had a crush on since seventh grade... Kurt Hummel who would neer, ever, like him back.

Blaine sat with the HUmmel-Hudson parents at New Directions Invatational, whistiling loud when Kurt had finished singing  
because You Loved Me By Celine Dion, pretending not to notice that Burt had tears falling down his face.  
During intermission Blaine excused himself to the bathroom and saw somebody that he didnt think he would see again, Dave Korfsky.  
_Whats he doing here?_ Blaine thought, watching as Dave read a program.  
New Directions took to the stage again and started singing 'you can't always get what you want', the song that had won them sectionals the year before.  
Blaine noticed how Dave's eyes lit up as them came on stage and how Dave followed all of Kurts movements. Suddenly, he got it. Dave Korfsky really did have a crush on Kurt Hummel and Blaine decided that he would do anything the get them together.

A/N

What did you think? Should I continue? Look, if you dont like the pairing, then you don't like the pairing, but flames are not welcomed. Constructice critasism is, though. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**characters:**  
**Dave Korfsky, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Finn Hudson, Glee Club, Mr. Scheu**  
**pairings:**  
**Dave/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Finn/ Rachel, others.**  
**A/N**  
**I do not own Glee. Will have gay pairings, underage drinking, angst, use of the word 'fag', possible mpreg later on. Blaine will only be a friend to Kurt, sadly Dave doesnt know this until after he acts like an idiot. This story starts after NBK.**

**" What are you getting your dad for Christmas?" Finn asked Kurt as they walked through the mall with Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, and Blaine.  
"I got them tickets to see 'Nutcracker- the musical'. They were talking about it the other night, but it was sold out." Kurt answered.  
"You bought the last two tickets, didn't you?" Finn asked, smiling at his almost-brother.  
"yup" Kurt said, grinning.  
Finn playfully punched Kurt's arm and walked a bit faster so that he could catch up with Rachel while Kurt slowed down so that he could walk with Blaine.  
"Guess who was at you Invatational?" Blaine asked.  
"An old person?"  
"... What?"  
"Didn't you hear? Thats our competition."  
"A bunch of old people? Is that even alowed? I'm pretty sure theres an age limit." Blaine commented.  
Kurt laughed. "Nope, no age limit. Anyway, who was there?"  
"Dave.  
"...Really?" Kurt asked, hoping that he wan't blushing.  
"up." Blaine smirked. "He was watching you the whole time. I think he likes you."  
Kurt knew that he was definetly blushing now. "You think?"  
Blaine shrugged. "It makes sense, don't you think? If he likes you, but is confused and afraid of being gay then it only makes sense that he would try to push you away- hense the bullying."  
"I-I guess that makes sense." Kurt mumbled, looking at the ground.  
"If he liked you... would you give him a chance?" Blaine asked, hoping that Kurt would say yes.  
Kurt stayed quiet. Would he? Or better yet, should he?  
He knew that he had told Dave that he wasn't Kurts type, but in reality, he was. Holy hell, he was. Tall, muscular, athletic...jock. And that kiss. His first kiss with a boy, it had been awesome. DAve had been doing this wierd thing with his tounge and then, right before pulling away, he had softly bitten Kurt's lip and had sucked it into his mouth.  
Sure, Kurt had pushed Dave away, but could you blame him? he person who had been bullying him since fourth grade suddenly kisses him, out of nowhere!  
"Yeah, I would." Kurt whispered.  
Blaine smiled. "Good, cause I think you two would look good together."  
Kurt nodded, then sighed. "It's never gonna happen, though."  
"Why not?" Blaine asked, confused.  
"The football team wouldn't alow it, my dad and and Finn defintley wouldn't alow it, and Dave's too scared to come out."  
"Well, theres not much I can do about your dad or your brother... but Dave on the other hand," Blaine smirked. "Just leave it to me."**

Dave Karofsky smiled as his three year old brother, Jeffie, made a new friend in the sandbox.  
"Hey Dave." Said someone behind him, causing Dave to spin around.  
"What do you want?" He growled, noticing that it was the boy that Kur- no, no, Hummel had gotten to talk to him after the kiss.  
"I want to talk to you," Said the boy. "But first, my names Blaine." Blaine stuck out his hand for Dave to shake, which Dave did, unwillingly.  
"Dave... but i guess you already knew that."  
Blaine smiled, happy with how everything was going so far. "I wanted to talk to you," Blaine started.  
Dave nodded, but when Blaine didnt start talking again, Dave spoke up. "...About?"  
"Kurt HUmmel."  
Dave tensed. "What about him?"  
Blaine looked right into Dave's eyes. "Why did you kiss him?"  
Dave look down. "Look, Hummel's out and proud... he's lucky. If the guys on the team ever found out..." Dave shuddered, and unconsiously looked over his shoulder.  
"How long have you liked Kurt?" Blaine asked.  
Dave coudn't help but smile. "I had a huge crush on him in fourth grade. I told myself that I was going to marry him."  
Blaine smiled. "Why are you so scared of being gay? Is it your family?"  
"God, no. My families really accepting. My uncle Tommy, my dad's brother is gay... married and everything."  
"I don't understand, then." Blaine said, looking confused.  
"I've known Azimo since middle school. I was bullied alot when i was younger. Ive never been, you know, skinny. Never overly fat either, but never skinny. I have to work really hard to stay all muscled up. When i met Azimo... I got cool. Everybody was too scared to be mean to use. I stopped getting bullied so my family idnt say anything about my new attitude. Jut like they dont say anything when they hear me and Azimo being all homophobic... I dont do it around the family or my younger siblings, so its not like it's hurting anybody but myself. And i mean, Tommy's my dads brother, I'm my dads son... that a bit diffrent, you know?"  
Blaine nodded, he knew what being bullied could do to a person, how it could effect them.  
"I get it. Believe me, I do. I hated being bullied, too. I ran, your hiding... I think, no, I know that Kurt is way braver then both of us put together."  
Dave nodded, looking whistful. "Yeah, he is.  
"You still like him, right?" Blaine asked.  
"yeah, i never really got over him."  
"Good, cause i think he likes you, too."  
Dave's head shot up. "Really?"  
"Well, yeah." Blaine laughed.  
"Oh my god. This is awesome! This is fantastic! This is... what do i do?" Dave asked, looking at Blaine with such a confused look on his face that it made Blaine's heart break a little.  
"First you gotta come out to your dad. I bet they'll be awesome about it."  
Dave nodded, but looked terrified.  
"If you want... I could go with you?" Blaine asked.  
"You'd really do that for me?" Dave whispered.  
"Well, yeah. Look, Kurt's the best friend I've ever had. And if he's happy then I'm happy."  
Blaine was shocked to see tears in Dave's eyes.  
"Will you come with me now?" Dave asked. "My parents should be home."  
"Sure." Blaine nodded and watched as Dave got his baby brother out of the sand box and wiped the kids hands with a moist towlette. Blaine new everything would be just fine. It just had to be.  


****

Dave took a deep breath before opening the door, it was time to tell his family the truth, he was ready. He was happy that Blaine was there with him, he'd rather it be Kurt Hummel but Blaine was a pretty good second choice.  
Dave set his brother down on the floor once they reached the doorway of the family room and took one more deep breath, relaxing just a little bit more when he felt Blaine put a hand on his arm.  
"you ready?" Blaine whispered.  
"yeah," Dave whispered back, before saying, "Hey um... mom, dad. Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure DAve." His dad, Tyler said, putting the book that he had been reading on the coffee table.  
"Who's your friend, sweetheart?" Alice asked.  
"His names Blaine." DAve answered.  
"Are you on the football team as well, son?" Tyler asked.  
"No, sir. I go to Dalton Academy in Westerfield." Blaine answered.  
"Well, have a seat." Tyler said, smiling at the two boys.  
"Is something wrong, DAvie?" Alice asked. "Are you sick?"  
"No... I'm not sick. I just... I have something I need to tell you." DAve looked in between his parents, before sighing. "mom, dad... I'm gay."  
DAve closed his eyes, waiting for his mom to start crying and for his dad to explode.  
When nothing happened, he opened his eyes slowly. His parents were still sitting there, but instead of crying his dad was smiling and instead of yelling, his dad looked oddly proud.  
"Aren't you gonna yell?" DAve whimpered.  
"Of course not!" His mom exclaimed. "Well always support you! Oh! Is Blaine your boyfriend?"  
Blaine smiled. "No, ma'am. But if everything goes according to plan, Dave'll have a boyfriend by the end of the month... hopefully sooner."  
"Wait... why aren't you guys surprised?" Dave asked.  
"We've known since you were eight." Tyler said, smiling softly at his son.  
"Really?"  
"Well, yeah. you came home from school grinning like a loon. When we asked youwhat happened you said that... who was it?" Tyler asked, looking at his wife.  
"Kurt Hummel." Alice said, smiling.  
"Right, you said that Kurt Hummel had kissed you on the cheek because you gave him your cookie after Noah Puckerman stole his. you were so convinced that you two were gonna get married. you bought him a ring and everything."  
Dave remembered that, of course he remembered that... he just didnt remember telling his parents about it.  
'Does Kurt still have the ring?' He wondered, looking out the window over his father's head.  
"Anyway," Alice started. "Who's this boy your hoping to get?"  
Dave blushed and smiled, "Kurt Hummel."

William Scheuster sat at his desk friday afternoon, grading his ninth graders spanish tests when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" He called, epecting to see Finn or Rachel, maybe even Puck, he definetly didn't expect to see the person who actually walked in.  
"Hey... Mr. Scheu." Dave Karofsky said, sitting in the chair across from Will.  
"Hello Dave, How can I help you?" Will asked, trying to sound nice.  
He knew that as a teacher he wasn't supposed to pick favorites, but it got hard when Dave Karofsky and his friends were being asses to his Glee kids.  
"I..." Dave started, blushing. "I was wondering if i could join Glee?"  
Will was shocked. Dave Karofky... wanted to join Glee?  
"I don't know, Dave. None of you kids really get along too well."  
"I know," Dave started. "But i swear, I'll apologize."  
"... Why do you want to be in glee so badly, Dave?"  
"I-I, um.." Dave then muttered something.  
"What was that, Dave?" Will asked, intruged.  
'I... I have a crush on Kurt."  
Will defintily didn't see that coming.  
"...What?"  
Dave blushed harder. "I really like Kurt and I wanna get closer to him but he's not gonna let me. So, i figured if i joined, then we would have to spend time together and we would have to talk and stuff... then, maybe we could become friends? And then maybe more."  
"But you've bullied Kurt for years."  
"I know," DAve said with his head down. "I came out to my parents yesterday... they took it well, surprisingly well actually. I didn't think they would. And... I've been bullying Kurt because I didn't want to admit that I was gay."  
Will nodded, he understood now. Dave had been so scared that he had hoped that bullying Kurt would make him seem manly and tough while, in the end it would be the way standing in the way of him and Kurt being together.  
"you can join... if you can sing." WIll said.  
Dave smiled, a real, happy, smile. "Oh, I can sing."


	3. Chapter 3

**characters:**  
**Dave Korfsky, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Finn Hudson, Glee Club, Mr. Scheu**  
**pairings:**  
**Dave/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Finn/ Rachel, others.**  
**A/N**  
**I do not own Glee. Will have gay pairings, underage drinking, angst, use of the word 'fag', possible mpreg later on. Blaine will only be a friend to Kurt, sadly Dave doesnt know this until after he acts like an idiot. This story starts after NBK.**

"How am I gonna get Kurt to like me?" Dave asked, setting a plate of food infront of Blaine and sitting next to him.

"I think you should come with me to Finn and Kurt's party." Blaine said.

"What? They'll kill me before I make it to the door!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. I swear, you got that from stalking Kurt."

"I do not stalk Kurt!" Dave spluttered.

"Sure," Blaine laughed. "Anyway, you shouldnt worry about it. Mr. Schue'll be thereand so will everybody else's parents."

"Parents?" DAve asked looking confused.

"It's a Glee party. Basically Mr. Schue talks to the parents about how the money and everything is going and the kids just hang out, sing, and

dance." Blaine suddenly looked right at DAve. "You did audition for New Directions, right?"

"Wha-? Oh! Yeah, yeah, I did."

"What did you sing?"

"'What About Now' by Nickleback... he was pretty surprised."

"I'll bet." Blaine laughed, beofre digging into his food.

The boys looked up when the front door slammed shut and Dave's eleven year old sister, Allie ran into the kitchen.

Her long white-blonde curls were pulled back into a french braid that went to her waist and she still had her full soccer uniform on- including  
shin guards and cleats.

"Mmm," She exclaimed, hugging her big brother. "Something smells good!" She peeked at what was on Dave's plate and sent him to make  
her a BLT. "Hey Blaine!" She said, happily.

"Hey Allie! How was your game?"

"It was awesome! I scored three goals in the first half and then four in the second. he people we were playing were supposed to be the

hardest team out there, too. I can't wait for the tournament. Your coming, right?"

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. My parents are still talking about it though."

Allie nodded and dug into her sandwhich when DAve brought it to her.

"Where did mom and dad go?" He asked, sitting in his own seat.

Allie swallowed and then started grinning again, her pink braces flashing in the light. "Dad took mom to the doctors," She started, as if

telling one of her girlfriends a secret in the lunch room."Mom's been throwing up alot latley and while she's convinced that it's just the flu... I

think she's pregnant... I personally want a little sister and not another little terd. Speaking of which, where's Jeffie?"

Dave threw his head back and laughed. "He's at Charlie's house."

"Damn," Blaine started. "Another KArofsky? There's already five of you."

Dave grinned. "My parent's always wanted six kids... I hope it's a girl, too. aybe this one will actually be girly and let me dress her up in those

cute christmas dresses."

"Why would you make her suffer like that?" Allie wailed, dramatically.

"Hey! Just cause you and Sid refuse to wear dressed, doesn't mean Tay will!"

"...Tay?"

"Her names gonna be Taylor, you just wait and see." DAve said, making Blaine laugh.

"Anyway, I get to pick out what your wearing tonight."

Dave almost spit out the orange juice he was drinking. "It's tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Allie asked, looking excited.

"The glee clubs party." Blaine said, thumping Dave on his back, trying to get him to stop couphing. "Dave, it's impossible to choke on a drink,  
relax."

"Can I go?" Allie asked.

"No, both boys said, Dave's voice still slightly strained.

Allie pouted. "Why not?"

"Cause I'm trying to get Kurt to like me and you always embarass me." Dave answered.

"I do not! And i need to be in a relationship, too! Especially with that dreamy Noah Puckerman." Allie sighed, staring dreamily out the

window, at the newly fallen snow.

"No, hell no! Thats it! Now you are never leaving this house again!" Dave yelled, playfully. "Your too young to have a boyfriend, anyway."

"I am not! I'm eleven years old, practically a woman." Allie scoffed, offended.

Dave snorted and Blaine tried not to laugh.

"Go shower up, Allie." Dave said, rolling his eyes at his little sister's antics.

"Fine!" Allie said, mockoffended and then strutted out of the kitchen, stopping at the doorway to wink at Blaine before running to the

bathroom.

"She's absolutley adorable!" Dave chocked out, while laughing.

Dave nodded. "Sometimes, othertimes she's just annoying as hell."

Blaine smiled at DAve, He could see how much Dave loved that Little girl.

"Let's go pick out your outfit." Blaie said, grabbing Dave's arm and pulling him up the stairs to DAve's room.

A/N

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy that you are all still supporting this pairing even after Dave's (SPOILER!) death threat. I know my spelling is horrible but my computer crashed like two weeks ago and we haven't re-installed Microsoft Word yet so please just bare with my horrible spelling for a while longer. I'm also mildly dislexic (sp?) so I'm really really sorry if anything is spelled super wrong. I looked over it alot of times and I also had my friend Erin look over it- she's not the best speller either so sorry. This is the first part of chapter three, the next part will hopefully be out sometime this week- most likley tomorrow. Thank you so much for all the kind words! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**characters:**  
**Dave Korfsky, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Finn Hudson, Glee Club, Mr. Scheu**  
**pairings:**  
**Dave/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Finn/ Rachel, others.**  
**A/N**  
**I do not own Glee. Will have gay pairings, underage drinking, angst, use of the word 'fag', possible mpreg later on. Blaine will only be a friend to Kurt, sadly Dave doesnt know this until after he acts like an idiot. This story starts after NBK.**

Finally, after what felt like hours, Blaine had found the perfect outfit.

"How do you not have any skinny jeans?" Blaine had asked, annoyed.

"They make those for dudes?" Dave had replied.

Yes, he had been slapped... Hard.

"I-I'm not sure about this." DAve stuttered, refusing to get out of Blaine's car to go into the Hummel/Hudson household.

Blaine growled. "Get out of the car, David Karofsky! Or, so help me god, I will kill you!"

Dave jumped. "Shit, man... you actually yelled."

Blaine rolled his eyes. ".. Goddamned car."

Blaine jumped out, not wanting Blaine to kill him. "I've known you for a week and this is probobly the first time I've ever heard you cuss."

"Stop stalling and ring the doorbell, DAve."

Dave sighed, but did as he was told.

Burt Hummel opened the door smiling. "Hey Blaine, Hey..."His face darkened. "You have alot of nerve coming here, boy."

Dave's face paled and he looked at Blaine helplessly.

"Don't worry, Burt. I'll make sure he doesn't say or do anything stupid." Blaine said, smiling charmingly.

Burt sighed. "Fine, get in."

Dave scurried inside, curling in on himself when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"This was a really, really, really bad idea." He mumbled to Blaine.

"Calm down," Blaine soothed. "You look great, smell great... stand up straight."

Dave jerked straight up and smiled shakily at Mr. Scheu who was walking over to the two boys.

"Hey Dave. Calm down. Some of these kids can smell fear." Mr. Scheu said, patting his arm.

Dave nodded and let Dave lead him to where New Directions sat, trying to ignore the parents glaring at him.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted them. "Well, you all know Dave, I take it."

They turned their glares from Dave to Blaine as one.

"Wow," Blaine chuckled, nervously. "Did you guys practice that? It was perfectly timed."

"What in the hell are you doing here, white boy?" Mercedes yelled at DAve, drawing attention from the

parents.

"I-I" Dave stuttered, backing away as Mercedes' got into his face.

"Ok, ok... let's all try to be friends, okay?" Blaine asked, getting in between Dave and Mercedes with both

hands u as a sign of peace.

"Not until Karofsky answers the question!" Mercedes said, walking closer pushing Blaine out of the way

and making Dave back into the wall.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight." Dave started.

"Yea? Then why did you come?"

"Well, this is the New Directions party, right?"

"So?"

"So... so, I'm in New Directions now."

"Oh! Hell to the Naw, Mr. Scheu!" Mercedes yelled, looking at her teacher but noticing how Dave sagged in

relief when she turned away from him. "Oh, don't you worry, I'm not through with you yet." She growled,

glaring and him and smiled when he tensed again.

"You kids know that I have togive everybody a fair chance. Dave asked for an audition and, quite frankly,

nailed it." Mr. Scheu said, standing and walking over to the kids. "Merdedes, let Dave go, your terrifying

him."

"Why should I?" Merdedes' asked. "He never let us go. He threw slushies at us, ruining our clothes. He

even threw Kurt into dumpsters and pushes him into lockers, why should we be nice?"

Dave looked ashamed at all the terrible stuff he had done.

"Look," He started, cauing everyone to look at him. "I know I've been a jerk. Hell, some of the shit I did..." He

shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm an ass, I know, but I just... I just... I don't wanna be one

anymore. I thought since it's called New Directions it would give me a, you know, New Direction. I don't

wanna make anybody uncomfortable, though. I'll just call my dad to pick me up... I'll see ya monday."

He pushed away from the wall and started walking to the front door.

"Dave... wait." Kurt said.

Dave turned around. "What?"

"Stay." He turned to his friends. "Look, I was bullie worse then all of you. If I can forgive him, so can you."

Dave started smiling. "Thanks, Kurt." He whispered.

Kurt grinned at him. "Does this mean no Dumpster toss on Monday?"

"Hell, this means no Dumpster toss ever again." DAve moved over to stand in front of Kurt. "I wouldn't have

done it again, anyway."

'Why?" Kurt asked.

The locker room." Dave muttered, blushing.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I never apologized, did I?"

"No, you were too busy freaking out."

'Which is completley understandable." Blaine said, speaking up from where he stood by Burt.

"Wait... what happened in the locker room?" Artie asked.

Dave looked at Kurt. "You didn't tell?"

"Course not! I'm not gonna ruin your life!... And you looked pretty scared." Kurt said, smiling shyly.

"Now I really wanna know what happened." Finn said.

Dave looked down.

"You don't have to say anything, Dave." Blaine said, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"No, no... I'll tell. I'd really appreciate if what I'm about to say doesn't make it out of this house. I mean, I

already told my parents... so I'm not ashamed or anything. But I'm not ready to tell Azimio or any of the

guys." He waited for everyone to nod. "I'm gay... Like reallylike, really, really gay." He laughed a bit. "Like,

girls in really skimpy bikinis kinda make me feel sick gay."

"You actually told your parents?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. And apparently they already knew and I was stressin over nothing."

"Holy Shit!" Puck exclaimed. "Your gay?"

Dave winced. "Y-Ywah. A-And I swear, I-I never looked at you in the shower or... anything. I promise."

The football guys were looking at him with mouths wide open.

"Oh! Stop being such assholes!" Quinn said, before smiling at Dave. "But, what happened in the locker

room?"

Dave looked at Kurt, uncertain if he should tell or not.

"He kissed me." Kurt said, simpily.

"What?" Everyone in the house- besides Kurt, Dave, or BLaine- yelled.

Dave blushed. "I've had a crush on Kurt since fourth grade."

"Really?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah." Dave said, smiling softly at Kurt.

Kurt looked down, smiling and blushing.

"Well... I think we have all learned alot about our new teammate." Mr. Scheu said. "And, I think we should all  
just relax now."

The kids all sat down the couches and pillows, not sure what to say.

"So..." Sam said.

"So, have you like never kissed anyone besides Kurt, DAve?" Brittany asked.

"Er... yeah." Dave said, blushing a bit.

"Isn't he a good kisser? He does this thing with his tounge tha-"

"Brittany!" Kurt yelled, cutting her off.

"What? Oh!... Is that something I'm not supposed to talk about?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Kurt said.

"Okay! But Kurt, you should really be proud with your abilities... isn't that what Ms. Silvester always tells us?"

"She's talking about Cheerleading when she says that, Britt." Quinn said.

"Oh..."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I don't know 'bout you guys... but I'm starving." Finn said

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Your always hungry, Finn."

"Yeah, well, so are you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and the girls scoffed.

"No! Seriously! Even ask Burt! You should see hi scarffin down a burger, it's freakin awesome!"

"I do not do that!" Kurt yelled.

"Yes you do!" Burt called from where he sat in between Carole and Mr. Scheu, making everybody laugh.

Kurt pouted. "Your all mean to me!"

"Do you remember that time Kurt chugged down a whole twelve pack of diet coke and then two corn dogs

and a burger? That was pretty awesome." Puck laughed.

Kurt pouted even more and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your all mean to me," He repeated and

scooted closer to Dave. "I never thought I waould say this... but Dave's the only nice one here."

Dave tried to control his hormones when Kurt stuck his tounge out at everyone.

'Ah crap.' He thought, shifting uncomfortably to his the tent in his pants. 'Stupid skinny jeans.'

He looked up to see Puck smirking at him and prayed that Puck wouldn't say anything.

"Hey!" ina shouted, gaining everyones attention. "It's snowing again!"

Rachel squealed and pulled on Finn's arm. "Let's go outside!"

Everyone else agreed, and ten minuets later they were in Kurt and Finn's backyard, trying to catch

snowflakes with their tounges. Kurt got a handful of snow and threw it at Finn's head, it hit dead on.

"I'm going to kill you!" Finn yelled in mock anger and chased after his almost-little-brother.

"Don't kill your brother, Finn!" Carole called as she and the other parents, including Mr. Scheu moved

outside with hot coffee and tea in their mugs.

"But he thre snow at me!" Finn yelled, pouting.

"Ok, fine." Carole laughed.

"Mom!" Kurt whined, and then slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

Finn's mouth dropped open, looking between his mom and alomst-brother.

"Oh, sweetie." Carole said, tears in her eyes. "You called me mom."

Kurt walked over to her. "You are my mom."

Burt smiled and pulled both of them into a hug. "Come over here, son!" He called to Finn who ran over and

joined in on the hug.

"My men." Carole said, looking up at the three men that were the center of her whole world and kissed their

cheeks.

"Well, this is a sweet family moment and everything, but..." And then Puck dropped snow down both Kurt

and Finn's shirts.

"Puck!" hey yelled, before running after their friend.

Kurt grabbed Dave's hand as he ran past.

'Yup,' Blaine thought as he threw a snowball at Artie and dogged one from Santana. 'Everythings gonna be

just fine.'

A/N

Hey! I really hope you liked this chapter! I've been sick latley so I've been staying home from school and have been having Glee marathons and I had a stoy idea! Kurt is a prince from somewhere most likley a made up place (I haven't gotten that far into planning yet) He's always known so its not one of those kurt-finds-out-he's-royalty-and-freaks fics. he invites the glee club to sing at his cousins party and meets his childhood love. the story will most likley have Mpreg and it will probobly end with Kurt becoming a king. what would you think of that? would any of you read it? Kurt acts so much better then everyone else sometimes and I mean, Burt's a mechanic- where does Kurt get the money for those clothes? It made me think- "What if Kurt has been trained as a royal his whole life?".

Anyway, how did you like the chapter? I hope you liked it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**characters:**  
**Dave Korfsky, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Finn Hudson, Glee Club, Mr. Scheu**  
**pairings:**  
**Dave/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Finn/ Rachel, others.**  
**A/N**  
**I do not own Glee. Will have gay pairings, underage drinking, angst, use of the word 'fag', possible mpreg later on. Blaine will only be a friend to Kurt, sadly Dave doesnt know this until after he acts like an idiot. This story starts after NBK.**

Kurt sat at his kitchen table that night, drinking orange juice and watching as the snow burried his dad's

truck.

"So," His dad's voice said from behind him, making him jump. "He kissed you."

Kurt blushed. "Um... yeah."

Burt smiled. "Before tonight, I thought he was a bad kid. One of those guys that would end up living his his

parents basement and die of a

drug over-dose by the time he was thirty... Now I know he's just confused. If you want to date him... well, I

approve, Kurt. He's actually a really

nice kid. We talked a little tonight and no matter what we were saying... he was always looking at you."

"Really?" Kurt whispered, looking at his dad.

"Yeah. I like him, Kurt. He's gonna be able to protect you. If you like him... well, you should go for it, bud."

Kurt hugged his dad. "Thanks, dad."

"Your welcome, buddy. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kurt watched as his dad walked out of the kitchen, he was ready to give Dave a chance.

Saturday turned to Sunday, which soon turned to Monday. That Monday shone bright, even as the snow fell

at Mikenly High. DAve's dad had been nervouse about his 'little' boy driving in the snow, even in an inch of

snow, so Dave was running late.

He ran into his first period french class and sat next to Kurt just as the bell rang.

"Il coupe un peu trop loin n'est-ce pas, DAvid?" His teacher, Mrs. Lowe asked. (cutting it a little close aren't

we, DAvid?)

"Qui madame, desole." Dave muttered, pulling out his notebook and smiling at Kurt. (yes ma'am, sorry)

"Hey Kurt." He whispered.

"Hey Dave, how was your Sunday?"

"It was pretty good. I took my little sister to her soccer game/ scrimage. She's on a select team and they

have this huge tournament Thanksgiving weekend in Pittsburg. Actually, my parents said I could invite a

friend... would you wanna come?"

Kurt blushed. "Yeah... yeah, I would. Imma have to aske my parents, though."

DAve smiled and blushed a bit himself.

"I actually used to play soccer." Kurt said as they walked to their shared second period World History class.

"Really?" Dave asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I used to go to that Tournament every year."

"Why'd you quit?"

Kurt shrugged. "I actually have no idea." He laughed.

"Hey, fag!" A voice behind them yelled.

"Crap." DAve whispered.

"What are you doing talking to the fag, DAve?" Azimio asked.

DAve took a deep breath. "Don't call him that."

Kurt looked up at him, surprised.

"Excuse me?" Azimio growled.

"I said don't call him that... He's my friend. All the Glee kids are... so you can't be mean to 'em anymore."

"Dude... are you fucking high?" Azimio asked. "Did you use your magical fairy dust to turn him into a fag?"

Azimio asked, pushing Kurt into the lockers.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" DAve growled.

Azimio turned on Dave. "Don't. tell me. what to do."

"As long as you keep your hands off Kurt, then I won't."

"Woah, it's kurt now? What in the hell happened to you, man?"

"I changed. I grew up." Dave pushed Azimio into the lockers, not even noticing that the rest of the Glee club

was behing him, watching with wide eyes. "If you ever call Kurt that-that word again... I'll kick your ass."

Azimio pushed him away and shook his head. "Your gonna be sorry, Karofsky." He growled, before walking  
away.

"You okay, Kurt?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for standing up for me." Kurt smiled.

"No problem. He's an ass anyway."

Kurt laughed and went up on his toes to kiss Dave's cheek. "Really, thanks." Kurt said before linking arms

with Mercedes and walking away.

Dave touched his cheek and sighed happily, leaning against the lockers and looking at the rest of New

Directions.

"Come on, lover boy. Time for world history." Santana said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

DAve walked into tha Choir room exactly at 3:30 and noticed that he was the last one there.

"Hey, Kurt." He blushed, remembering that Kurt had kissed his cheek.

"Hey Dave!" Kurt smiled and moved his bag so that Dave could sit next to him.

Dave smiled happily and sat next to Kurt. He noticed how Kurt slightly closer to him and looked at Dave

under his long eyelashes.

'Shit,' He thought. 'What should I do?'

Dave had never been in a relationship before. Kurt had been his first kiss, boy or girl and, if everything went

the way Dave wanted it to, Kurt would be his first boyfriend, his first make-out session, the first person who

gave him a hickey, his first everything.

"-ave? DAve?" Kurt called. "You okay?"

"Er.. yeah. What were you saying?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over today? Mr. Schue is gonna want you to get caught up... and we  
both know that RAchel will offer and do you really want her help?"

DAve looked at RAchel in her too-short skirt and knee length socks and shuddered, making Kurt laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt asked.

"Hell yeah... she kinda scares me."

"She scares everybody, believe me."

Dave grinned and nuged Kurt playfully, putting an arm around the other boys shoulders. "Well, you hide it

pretty well."

"I am a pretty awesome actor." Kurt said, smirking.

Whatever Dave was about to say was cutt off bt Mr. Schue walking into the room. "How has everyone's day

been?" He asked, getting various levels of enthusiasm in response. "Ah! C'mon guys! Enthusiasm!

Enthusiasm!"

Dave couldn't help but laugh when Kurt rolled his eyes, causing Rachel to glare at him.

"Sorry." He whispered, glancing over at Kurt who was looking back at him and they both cracked up

laughing.

DAve leaned into Kurt with tears pouring down his face from laughing so hard. "Y-you." Was all he was able

to choke out.

Mr. Schue gave both boys his wounded puppy dog Kurt, which made them both feel bad about laughing.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue." They said in perfect unison.

Its okay, boys. I'm glad you two are getting along so well. Now, who's going to get DAve caught up?"

RAchel jumped up emideatley. "As club captain, I think it's my duty t-"

"Actually," Kurt started, cutting her off. "I've already offered DAve my services."

"I'm going over there after school." DAve spoke up.

Puck snorted.

"Yes, Noah?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Am I the only one who heard the sexual innuendo? 'I've already offered my services'..." He snorted again.

Kurt rolled his eyes but DAve could see that he was blushing slightly.

Glee passed quickly and soon Dave was driving Kurt hom in his chevy truck.

"What happened to that awesome SUV of yours?" Dave asked.

"It's been acting up. Engine trouble."Kurt said. "do you want to learn the dance moves or the words first?"

"... How do you think I'll learn faster?" DAve asked.

"Well, I like learning the dance moves first. I think it's eaiser if you have all the beats down."

"Then I'll do that." DAve smiled.

Kurt smiled back at him. "there it is." He said, pointing at his house. "You can just pull into the driveway."

DAve nodded and backed into the driveway.

hey both got out of the truck, grabbing their bags and walking to the front door. Kurt let them in and then Kurt

led them into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, going through the fridge. "Or thirsty?"

"Um, sure. What do you have to drink?"

"Tea, coffee, orange juice, diet coke, or water."

"I'll take a diet coke."

Kurt nodded and pulled two cans out of the firdge.

"So..." DAve muttered.

"this is kinda akward, isn't it?" Kurt laughed.

"When I imagined hanging out with you... I always had so many cool things to say... now I don't even knw

what to do."

Kurt smiled. "ou imagined hanging out with me?"

Dave blushed. "yeah."

"tell me about your family." Kurt said.

"my dad's name is Tyler and my moms name is Alice. She got pregnant with my older brother, JAmes

when she was our age. JAmes lives in New York and goes to NYU. Next is my sister Sidney she's 19 and

she goes to Stanford in alifornia on a soccer scholorship. Next is my and then my sister Allie who is 11 and

is named after my brother Jeffie next and he's three. His real name is Jeffrey... that's my family."

"I didn't know who had siblings," Kurt muttered. "Anyway, you said your parent's already knew you were

gay?"

"yeah. they said that they've know since I was eight... actually, Kurt do you still have the ring I gave you?"

Kurt started smiling. " I thought you had forgotten about that... remember that we got 'married' by the lake?"

DAve laughed. "It was my big sister that married us"

Kurt looked up at him, smiling.

'His eyes are blue today.' Was Dave's last thought before leaning in to kiss Kurt's plump, pink lips.

A/N

Hey ! I hope you like this chapter! I have a bunch written in my notebook, I just have to type them out on livejournal and then copy and paste them onto here. Please review! bye! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**characters:**  
**Dave Korfsky, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Finn Hudson, Glee Club, Mr. Scheu**  
**pairings:**  
**Dave/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Finn/ Rachel, others.**  
**A/N**  
**I do not own Glee. Will have gay pairings, underage drinking, angst, use of the word 'fag', possible mpreg later on. Blaine will only be a friend to Kurt, sadly Dave doesnt know this until after he acts like an idiot. This story starts after NBK.**

**last chapter:**

Kurt looked up at him, smiling.

'His eyes are blue today.' Was Dave's last thought before leaning in to kiss Kurt's plump, pink lips.

Previous:

Kurt's eyes went wide when Dave leaned in to kiss him.

'Oh my god!' His mind screamed. 'What do I do?'

Kurt noticed that DAve's eyes were closed, which explained how Dave didn't Kurt freaking out. When Dave's lips touched his own, Kurt

couldn't help but moan, just the taste of Dave put Kurt on edge.

Dave tasted like he had been sucking on a chocolate covered pepermint stick. hinking back to the school day, Kurt rememberd that that was  
all he had seen Dave eat.

Dave pulled away, his tounge darting out to lick Kurt's bottom lip and that, was what set Kurt off.

Rushing forward, Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

DAve moaned when Kurt's tounge licked at his lips and he opened hs mouth to let Kurt did, which Kurt , happily.

Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him up, setting him on the counter and kissing him harder, moaning even luder when  
Kurt wrapped his long legs around Dave's waist.

Neither boy noticed when the front door opened. They didn't hear the footsteps in the hall... but they sure as hell jumped apart when

somebody cleard their throat.

Burt Hummel climed out of his truck and locked the door before walking to the front door of his house and opening it.

Work had been shity that day.

First, the new mechanic had dropped a newly re-paired engine, breaking it into a bunch of prices.

Then, one of the costumers had tried to blame one of his employees for her car being a piece of shit... all in all, a horrible day.

So, could anyone really blame him for being pissed at walking into his kitchen and seeing his son -his baby for christs sake!- and the boy

who used to bully his son, trying to suck eachothers faces off?

Had the occasion been less serious, Burt definettly would have laughed at how fats the boys jumped away from eachother. But, it **was**

serious and he **was** pissed, so he didn't.

"What in the hell is going on?" He growled, smirking when the punk who had been kissing his baby boy looked like he was about to cry, he

was so scared.

"D-dad, this is my boyfriend, Dave. ou met him at the party remember? You also said that you appro-"

"Approval is diffrent then walking in on you two practically fornicating in my kitchen." Burt said, causing Kurt to blush. "Look, Kurt... Dave, I'm

sorry. I just had a really shity day at work." Burt sighed.

"Are you okay, dad? Wanna talk?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Burt smiled. "Nah. You two just head down to your room, Kurt. NIce to see you again, Dave."

"N-nic to see you, too, M-mr. Hummel." Dave stuttered, amking Burt smile evily.

"Door open, Kurt!" Dave yelled as he sat on the couch to watch 'World's deadliest catch', laughing at Kurt's embarrased.

"Daaaad!"

Burt had just turned the channel to the hockey game when Carole walked through the door.

"Hey, Honey." He greeted, standing to kiss her.

Carole smiled. "Hello sweetie. Where's our boys?"

"Finn got home about ten minuets ago and went upstairs to his room and Kurt's downstairs... with his boyfriend.

Carole squealed. "Really? Who?"

"David Karofsky." Burt grinned, very aware that he was gossiping like a teenage girl... or Kurt.

Carole's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"I know." Burt laughed.

"Is Kurt happy?"

"I think so. They both seem happy. I caught them making out in the kitchen."

"How embarresed were they?"

"Extremely."

Carole smiled again and sat next to her fiance. Both her sons were happy with their partners and ahw qould be married to the love of her life

in a month- life was good.

Much to Burt's amusement, Dave was still blushing when Carole called the boys for dinner.

Dinner passed smoothly, except for when Kurt and Dave had to explaine to a very confused Finn that yes, they were dating. No, he couldn't

tell Rachel and that yes, they would tell their friends- but only when they felt like it.

"Hey, Dad?" Kurt asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Yeah?" Burt asked, putting his fork down.

"Remember when I played soccer and there was that Tournament in Pittsburg every year during Thanksgivivng weekend?"

"Yeah, now that was fun."

Kurt smiled. "Dave's little sister is playing that Tournament and he invited me to go with his and his family... can I go?" Kurt asked, smiling

when he felt Dave squeeze his thigh.

Burt looked between the two boys and then at Carole.

"Are your parents going to be there, Dave."

Dave nodded. "Both my parents, my sisters and my little brother."

"What exactly is the plain?" Carole asked.

"We leave at 4a.m. and it takes four hours and thirty-four minuets give or take to get there. WE drive for two hours, get some kind of snack,

go to the bathroom and stretch our legs and then drive the next two hours until we get to the hotel. Then we rest, get coffee and head to the

park where the coaches draw playing times. Since we leave so early, my parents said that Kurt could spend the night. y parents are really

light sleepers and Kurt would be sleeping in the room right next door to them so you don't have to worry about that."

Burt nodded. "Is Gary still coaching?"

"Gary Springer?"

Burt nodded.

"Yeah, he's actually my little sisters coach. His daughter is eleven."

"So," Kurt started after a couple minuets of silence. "Can I go?"

"...Yeah, you can go."

Both Kurt and Dave started smiling.

"Thanks dad!" Kurt exclaimed, standing to hus Burt and Carole.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Burt." Burt said, smiling at his son's boyfrined who smiled back.

'Yep,' Burt thought. 'Life's good.'

Preview for next chapter:  
"Mmm, Dave." Kurt moaned, turning to straddle Dave's lap.

Dave smiled into the kiss and pulled Kurt closer, running his fingers through Kurt's neat hair.

Kurt moaned and threw his arms around DAve's neck, trying to get as close to the other boy as possible.

"Kurt." Dave breathed, throwing his head back as Kurt sucked on his neck.

A/N:

I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update again- hopefully tomorrow or late on Thanksgiving night. I will deffiently be writing more chapters in my note book so no worries. I hope you like! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**characters:**  
**Dave Korfsky, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Finn Hudson, Glee Club, Mr. Scheu**  
**pairings:**  
**Dave/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Finn/ Rachel, others.**  
**A/N**  
**I do not own Glee. Will have gay pairings, underage drinking, angst, use of the word 'fag', possible mpreg later on. Blaine will only be a friend to Kurt, sadly Dave doesnt know this until after he acts like an idiot. This story starts after NBK.**

Dave smiled as he watched Kurt sleep. They had arrived at the hotel twenty minuets before and Kurt had

fallen right to sleep.

"Dave," Alice whispered, sticking her head around the door of their connected rooms, a door that both sets

of parents decided should remain unlocked. "Wake up Kurt, sweetie. Were leaving in thirty minuets and I

don't know if he wants to shower."

"Okay, mom." Dave whispered back.

Once Alice left the room, Dave leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Kurt, baby, time to wake up"

Kurt just groaned and rolled over onto his side, burying his head into the crook of Dave's shoulder.

"Don wanna." He slurred.

"Please, baby? If you don't hurry up and get up then you won't be able to get in the shower.

That seemed to wake Kurt up, because the next thing Dave knew, Kurt had rolled over and was now

straddling DAve's waist.

"Mmm, are we going to starbucks?' Kurt murmered, leaning down to kiss Daves mouth slowley. Dave

smiled into the kiss, only Kurt would think about coffee right after waking up.

"Of course, my mom's just as addicted as you are."

Kurt laughed quietly and then opened his mouth to let Dave in.

"How is it that you always taste like pepermint and chocolate?" Kurt asked, breathless.

"I always carry them with me." Dave said, reaching over to the bedside table and offering Kurt the box.

Kurt happily took one, opening it and sucking it right into his mouth causing DAve to growl and roll them

over to that he was on top.

"Your trying to kill me." Dave moaned, watching as Kurt sucked on the chocolate covered stick before

leaning down so that he could kiss, suck, and bite at Kurt's neck.

"Mmm... Dave." Kurt moaned, lifting his head so that DAve could have more room. "Dave... Dave, baby...

Oh!" Kurt whimpered when DAve bit especially hard on his pulse point.

Dave pulled away, smiling at the three new love bates he had given Kurt. The marks that showed the world

that Kurt was his and his alone.

"Get in the shower, baby." DAve whispered, leaning down to Kiss Kurt's plump lips.

Kurt smiled and slipped out from under DAve, dragging his hand across DAve's crotch slowly and leaning

down to kiss him before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Dave smiled up at the ceiling and tried to calm down little Dave down- it didn't work.

He flew up when he heard a soft knock on the door of the hotel room and looked guiltly at his crotch, not

even being surprised made 'it' go away. He got up and moved his pants around so that his erection was

hiden a bit and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw his sister, Sidney standing at the  
door. Her gold hair was pulled into a french braid that fell to her waist and she wore a purple sweater, black

skinny jeans, and long, dark brown ugg boots.

"Davie!" She exclaimed, pulling her little brother into a hug.

"Hey Sid!" Dave said, grinning.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Sidney asked, looking over Dave's shoulder.

"He's in the shower."

"Oh... why aren't you in there with him?"

"Sidney!" DAve yelled, scandilized.

Sidney rolled her eyes. "Your staying in the same hotel room as your boyfriend... shouldn't you be taking

advantage of it?"

Dave sighed. "I am not discussing my sex life with you, Sidney."

"Or lack of." Sidney muttered.

"Sidney!"

"What? Ugh! Fine a prude. Mom says that she wants you and Kurt downstaris in ten minuets." Sidney then

smiled and skipped away, causing DAve to wonder how in the hell both his sisters had gotten so evil.

"Who was that, Dave?" Kurt asked as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Dave moved over and bent down to kiss his boyfriends naked chest.

"My sister, Sidney. WE gotta be downstairs in ten minuets." He mumbled in between

kisses.

Kurt smiled before tapping his boyfriends chin and bringing Dave's face to his own for one final kiss.

"Kurt." Dave whined when Kurt pulled away and moved over to the dresser to pull his clothes out.

"dave." Kurt playfully whined ack as he pulled on boxers and warm knee length socks just in case it started

snowing.

DAve watched unbashfully as his boyfriend got dressed before walking to the closet to get both their boots

out. Dave bent down infront of Kurt and pressed open-mouth kisses to the fabric of Kurt's tight jeans as he

put the boots on Kurt's feet. Kurt laughed and brought Dave up for another kiss before jumping off the bed

and grabbing his hairbrush. Five minuets later, both boys were ready and heading to the elevator.

Dave noticed Sidney give him meaningful looks as he introduced Kurt to her but had no idea what she was

going on about... until he looked at Kurt.

Kurt's scarf had fallen a bit and two hickeys were sitting there on his neck for the whole world to see. Dave

looked towards his family, who had also seen the obviously new marks and blushed at the look (wierdly

proud) his dad was giving him.

Dave quickly jumped in front of Kurt and fixed his scarf, smiling at the adorable and confused look on Kurts

face.

"So lets go!" Dave said, taking Kurts hand, trying to ignore his families laughter ashe dragged Kurt to the

car.

By the time they got to the park, Kurt had found out about his scarf and was blushing bright red. Tyler led

them to the 'info' tent where a bunch or adults were standing.

"Gary!" Allie yelled, running to hug her coach.

""Hey Al! Were meeting by the creek, you can head down there with Dave and Sid- who's this?" Gary asked,

looking at Kurt.

"This is Kurt." Dave said, smiling. "My boyfriend."

"Kurt..." Gary murmered, looking at Kurt closley. "Kurt..." His eyes went wide. "Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt nodded, smiling and squeaked when his old coach hugged him.

"Kurt Hummel," Gary announced, facing all the parents and coaches. "Was on my team from when he was

five to when he was thirteen. He was the best player- een better then my own son, Jake. And JAke has a

soccer scholarship already lined up. Gary turned back to Kurt and grinned. "We need to catch up and you

need to play in the adult/kid soccer game. Are you still playing?"

"ONly in my backyard," Kurt laughed. "I'm a cheerleader now."

"No shit?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah."

"I bet your the best."

"He was also on the football team for a while last year." Dave added.

Gary looked surprised. "You? Football?"

"Kicker."

"Ah." Gary nodded. "You go on down to the creek and we'll talk later."

Kurt nodded, grabbed DAve's hand and walked with him and his sisters to the creek.

Once they got there, Sidney and Allie ran to greet the girls while DAve pulled Kurt farther up the creek and

sat on a rock, pulling Kurt onto his lap.

DAve kissed the top of Kurt's head and then started nibbling on Kurt's ear.

"Mmm, Dave." Kurt moaned, turning to straddle him.

DAve smiled into the kiss and pulled Kurt closer, running his fingers through Kurt's neat hair. Kurt moaned

and threw his arms around DAve's neck, trying to get as close as possible.

"Kurt." Dave breathed, throwing his head back as Kurt sucked on his neck.

The boys jumped apart when somebody cleared their throat behind them.

"Oh," DAve said, still out of breath. "Hey, dad."

"Dave, Kurt... we got 2:30 as our first game. Were all going out to brunch at Chili's."

The boys nodded, blushing from being caught.

Tyler raised one eyebrow and then smiled. "Should I even bother inviting you two or just drop you off at the

hotel?"

Then, he winked.

Kurt choked out a surprised laugh and DAve buried his face into Kurt's neck, he could feel the blush

reaching his shoulderd.

Tyler laughed. "Too soon for me to be cracking jokes 'bout your love life?" He asked, hoping to embarress

his son further.

Dave graned and snuggled closer to Kurt, mentally willing his father to JUST GO AWAY.

"Anyway," Tyler started, he had decided that he was done embarressing his son for the moment. "Blaine

called while I was looking for you two he'll be here in time for the first game."

"Is he bringing his boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

Tyler nodded. "They got their own room. I offered to pay, but..." He shrugged. "So, you two coming to

brunch?"

Dave looked at Kurt before nodding and saying, "Yeah, we'll meet you by the car."

Tyler nodded and walked away. 'I wonder who I can embarress next.'

A/N-

I'm sorry it's been so long! I really hope you like :)


	8. Chapter 8

**characters:**  
**Dave Korfsky, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Finn Hudson, Glee Club, Mr. Scheu**  
**pairings:**  
**Dave/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Finn/ Rachel, others.**  
**A/N**  
**I do not own Glee. Will have gay pairings, underage drinking, angst, use of the word 'fag', possible mpreg later on. Blaine will only be a friend to Kurt, sadly Dave doesnt know this until after he acts like an idiot. This story starts after NBK.**

Carole sighed when Burt once again, turned the channel.

"What's wrong, honey?" SHe asked.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" Burt countered.

"Your watching 'Barbie and the Nutcracker', sweetie." Carole said, leaning over to stoak his arm.

Burt sighed. "It's just... it's wierd without Kurt here. He's always here. I just... I miss him.

Carole smiled. "I knw sweetie. Why don't we go meet them up there? Tyler did say we were welcome."

"I don't wanna ruin his boyfriend away with his boyfriend."

"Oh! We won't sweetie! Kurt looked so excited, remember? He asked if you would play soccer with him if we did end up going."

"I don't wanna drag Finn away from Rachel."

"Then she'll come, too."

"Bu-"

"Your not going to win, Burt. Were going."

Burt huffed, but smiled. "Thank you, babe."

Carole grinned and leaned in for a kiss

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Alice smiled as she watched her son feed his boyfriend a french frie. She knew that their life together wouldn't be easyand that some would

try to change them, to 'fix' them... but her boy's strong. DAve be able to protect himself and Kurt. She couldn't believe howhappy DAve looked.

How content. Just in the three weeks the two boys had been together, Dave's grades had gone up. His french teacher had even called

home to tell both Alice and Tyler that he was doing wonderful and that he was her second best student- right after Kurt Hummel.

"So, Kurt." GAry said over all the girls voices. "How's Highschool?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's okay."

"Do you play any sports? you said that you are a cheerleader and played football, right?"

"Yeah, I was kicker last year."

"I still can't believe your a cheerleader. Kurt Hummel... a cheerleader."

Kurt laughed. "That was my dads reaction as well."

"ou still play soccer, right? You can get a scholarship even if you don't play for your High School team."

"I can?"

"Yeah, I'll call your dad. aybe we can set up an appointment?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that'd be awesome." Kurt smied and laughed when Dave handed him a piece of bacon fromhis burger.

"hat about you, Dave?" GAry asked.

"I play football and hockey."

"Oh, are you going to try and get a scholarship?"

"Not many schools offer hockey and I'm not sure if I want to play football in College. It's fun and all... but I don't know yet."

Gary nodded and then turned to the girls and started getting them pumped up for their game.

Kurt reached under the table and started straoking DAve's upper thigh.

"DAve... you okay?" Tyler asked, noticing how red his son had gotten.

"Y-yeah." Dave stuttered, giving Kurt a look.

"Your sure, DAve?" Kurt asked, reaching farther down and undoing DAve's zipper, slipping his slender hand into DAve's pants. "You look

kinda sick... maybe I should take you to the hotel?"

Dave bit back a moan and nodded. "Y-yeah, okay."

"Take the car, boys. Call us if you start feeling worse, Dave." Tyler said, handing Kurt his keys.

"Don't worry, Tyler. I'll take good care of him." KUrt said smiling, re-zipping Dave's pants and pulling him up.

"Where did you say the hotel was?" Blaine asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"Turn right in four miles." Seth said, looking at the GPS in his hand before smiling at Blaine and leaning to kiss his younger boyfriend softly.

They both jumped when the person behind them honked.

Seth sighed. "I guess this means no kissing while driving?"

Blaine laughed. "Do you really have to ask?"

Seth laughed then sighed again, looking out the window.

"What's wrong, babe?" Blaine asked, pulling into a starbucks parking lot.

"You sure your friends'll like me?" Seth muttered. "aybe I should just catch a cab back to Lima."

"Why wouldn't they like you?"

"Well, I mean... look at you and then look at me. I'm not really the type of guy a guy like you would date."

"A guy like me?" Blaine asked, wondering if he should feel offended.

"Yeah. All cute and preppy and stuff." Seth murmered, looking at his lap.

Blaine sighed, Seth always got like this before he met any of Blaine's friends or family. Seth's wavy blonde hair fell into his chocolate brown

eyes and covered his pierced eyebrow and ears.

"Don't worry about what anybody else thinks, Seth. I love every single one of your piercings as well as your tattos. It's what makes you, you

and if anybody has a problem with it then it's their problem, okay?"

Seth nodded and leaned in for another kiss, smiling when he felt Blaine's hand on his chest.

"How did i get so lucky?" He asked, smiling at his beautiful boyfriend as he played with Blaine's dark curls.

"I'm the lucky one." Blaine answered, leaning in for one more kiss.

A/N-

Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. I'd really like to thank you all for sticking with this story even though the spelling and grammer is horrible. It really means alot. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Characters: **  
**Dave Korfsky, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Finn Hudson, Glee Club, Mr. Scheu**  
**pairings: **  
**Dave/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Finn/ Rachel, others.**  
**A/N**  
**I do not own Glee. Will have gay pairings, underage drinking, angst, use of the word 'fag', possible mpreg later on. Blaine will only be a friend to Kurt, sadly Dave doesn't know this until after he acts like an idiot. This story starts after NBK.**

Dave swallowed nervously as he stepped out of his father's car. The ride to the hotel had been quiet with both boys shyly sneaking glances at each other.

'I can't believe this is happening.' Dave thought when Kurt pulled him into a passionate kiss against the car.

"Are you sure?" he asked, out loud.

"Am I sure of what?" Kurt smirked.

"This… us. I-I really don't want you to regret this." Dave murmured.

Kurt grinned. "I'm ready…but not for everything."

Dave nodded. "I'm not, either."

Kurt smiled and tugged on Dave's hand, leading him through the rotating doors of the hotel and passed the teenager at the front desk. Kurt pulled Dave into the elevator and pulled his

boyfriend against him, kissing him soundly on the lips.

Dave pulled away for a second, taking in Kurt's swollen, red lips and his disheveled golden brown hair. Kurt's normally blue eyes were a husky green color and his scarf had fallen off

slightly, showing off the hickeys Dave had sucked into his pale skin.

"You're beautiful." Dave whispered.

Kurt looked up into Dave's loving eyes. His dad had only ever looked at him with such love- but it wasn't the same… his dad held platonic love for him. Just like Finn, Blaine, Carole, and

Mercedes. But with Dave, with Dave it was something different. Something beautiful.

"I love you." Kurt murmured against Dave's ear for the first time ever.

"Oh, I love you, too," Dave said, pulling Kurt out of the elevator and into their room. "I love you so, so much."

Kurt smiled and watery, teary smile and pulled Dave's face to his own for another kiss and that's when he knew that no matter what happened. No matter what any of the kids from New

Directions did or said- he and Dave were meant for each other. He could tell every time they lay next to each other. How their bodies fit so perfectly together. How Dave held him. How

Dave kissed him. How Dave looked at him.

It was perfect.

It was love.

True love.

Seth grinned at his boyfriend as Blaine playfully flirted with the teenage girl at the front desk of the hotel. He rolled his eyes when the girl fluttered her eyes and pretended to throw up

when she leaned closer to Blaine, giving herself way more cleavage then necessary.

"I'm sorry, sir." She said in what Seth guessed she thought was a sultry voice. "I can't give you the room number to your friend's room."

Blaine pouted, making the girl swoon. "Aw, I was really hoping you could help me out. They're not answering their phones and I really wanted to go to their room and put my luggage in

there. I don't want it to get stolen in between check-in and now."

The girl looked at Blaine like he was the best thing since water bras and nodded. "I guess I can break the rules just this once."

Blaine grinned. "I was hoping you would see it my way."

The girl just smiled happily and started typing on the laptop in front of her. "Their in room 747." She said, handing Blaine a piece of paper with the room number on it.

"Thank you…?"

"Alicia. My names Alicia." She said quickly, leaning forward.

'That little skank better stay from my boyfriend.' Seth thought, madly. Sure, he knew Blaine was gay. Hell if Blaine was straight then he was as straight as a bendy straw. But, still. That

girl wasn't bad looking. Tall, not to thin but not to chunky. She had pretty brown hair which she wore up in a ponytail and she really did look good in her uniform. The type of girl that Seth

imagined Blaine would be with if he wasn't gay. The naturally pretty type of girl, that doesn't wear makeup and even looks good with messy hair. God, Seth hated her.

"Thank you, Alicia." Blaine smiled before turning to Seth and motioning him over. "Seth, I want you to meet Alicia. The girl that was nice enough to break the rules for us. Alicia, this is Seth.

My boyfriend."

Seth grinned and kissed Blaine on the lips. 'Take that, bitch.' He smirked.

"Oh." Alicia murmured, pouting slightly. Then, she shrugged. "It's nice that you two are so comfortable with being out. Your friends were practically having sex in the elevator earlier so I

would knock first."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Thanks, Alicia."

Alicia nodded. "Bye boys!" She smiled and waved.

Seth huffed as he stepped into the elevator. 'Maybe she's not so bad.' He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Characters: **  
**Dave Korfsky, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Finn Hudson, Glee Club, Mr. Scheu**  
**pairings: **  
**Dave/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Finn/ Rachel, others.**  
**A/N**  
**I do not own Glee. Will have gay pairings, underage drinking, angst, use of the word 'fag', possible mpreg later on. Blaine will only be a friend to kurt. Kurt moaned as Dave sucked on his neck. The two boys were laying on daves bed in the hotel room with Dave on top. "Mmm, like that, baby?" DAve muttered, licking Kurts collarbone. "Somuch" Kurt breathed, burying his fingers in DAves blonde locks. Dave smirked and kissed Kurt on the mouth, suckin on the younger boys younger when Kurt opened up for him. The two boys jumped apart when they heard a knock on their door and an amused voice yelling, "OPen up, boys! I can hear your moans from down the hall!" Dave groaned and rolled off Kurt. He walked over to the door and yanked it open, ready to yell at whoever had cockbocked him. "Davie!" Blaine shouted excitedly when Dave opened the door. Dec26, 2010 4:30pm "Ugh, it's you." Dave groaned and hit his head against the wall. "what do you want, Blaine?" Blaine smirked. "Cockblocked?" "Just watch, karmas a bitch, Blaine." Dave growled, letting Blaine in. "Oh, this your boyfriend?" "Yup!" BLaine said, excitedly. "Dave, Kurt this is Seth." Dave held out his hand. "Nice to meet ya." He smiled. Kurt got off the bed and walked over to hug Blaine and shake hands with SEth. "How was the drive?" HE asked "Pretty good. There was some traffic when we first left but it cleared away." Blaine answered. "So, Seth... What school do you go to?" Kurt asked. "NYU." Kurt nodded. "That's really cool. Do you like New YOrk?" "Well, it defiantly isn't Ohio," Seth started, smiling. "And I really miss my family and BLaine. But, its beUtiful. Especially in the winter." Kurt nodded. "So, how did you get put of family time?" Blaine smirked, sitting on the bed that two boys had just been making out on. "Dave was feeling 'sick'." Kurt said, smiling. "Under the table hand job?" Seth asked. Dave blushed. "Semi-handjob." he corrected. The other three boys laughed. **


	11. Chapter 11

I am so so sorry the last chapter was so short! I have to write it on my iPod touch because I'm not near a computer. I'll update as soon as possible! I'm sorry again !:) 


End file.
